In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,918, granted May 3, 1988, I discussed a method for coating a substrate by rotationally dragging substantially dry discrete particles of the coating material across the surface of a substrate with a sufficient rate of energy input to cause these particles to adhere. In my South African Letters Patent No. 85/0580, I also disclose in a companions method the making a Teflon (Reg..TM. of DuPont Co. for its poly tetra fluro ethylene polymer) coatings on a sensitive substrate. The present invention is a further development and improvement of the teachings found in the above patents and constitutes a further advance in the art of making improved deposits from dry discrete particles.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,783 illustrates a demarcation line. This patent illustrates the employment of felt pieces with abrasives imbedded therein as a means for achieving extremely finely polished surfaces of outstanding smoothness despite the irregular surface geometry and its complexity of the material being polished.
The last patent also points out the demarcation of an abrasive particle action confined in a substantially resilient yet firm oscillating environment and the transfer of a substantially hard particle, as a deposit on a substrate shown by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,918. The demarcation between a "soft" fibrous transfer means and an unacceptable hard fibers and hard materials such as felt will be pointed out further. In my previous patent such demarcation was not known to me and was not drawn and forms a further basis for the present discovery.
The prior art found in the above U.S. Patents forms part of the background and constitutes the knowledge over which this invention is a further advance as will be explained in further and specific detail herein.